


.Bullet in a Gun.

by luinil80



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Death, Fear, Gen, Guilt, Guns, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Umbara Arc (Star Wars), Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinil80/pseuds/luinil80
Summary: "...Flashes of blurred images passed in front of him, his brothers, ready to fire at him as soon as the order was given. But he couldn’t recognize anyone, it was like there was a fog before his eyes. Actually, he didn’t see much at all around him, everything was going too fast..."
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-5597 | Jesse
Kudos: 8
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	.Bullet in a Gun.

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober day 3: My way or the highway - Forced to their knees/Held at gunpoint + alt.10 Nightmares.

* * *

He was on his knees, wrists tied behind his back, against a wall of what it seems a military base, barely aware of his surroundings.

“ARC Trooper Fives you were found guilty of treason, how do you declare yourself?” it was Dogma voice who shouted all over again.

This can’t be happening, not again, it wasn’t right...they killed Krell, they escaped Umbara...they did everything right.

What if it never happened? What if it was happening now?

But why did he remembers it all?

“How do you declare yourself?” Dogma repeated.

“Not guilty, the only treason here has been accomplished by the General..” he only answered.

It was his voice but he felt like he didn’t speak at all..how?

Flashes of blurred images passed in front of him, his brothers, ready to fire at him as soon as the order was given. But he couldn’t recognize anyone, it was like there was a fog before his eyes. Actually, he didn’t see much at all around him, everything was going too fast.

It was wrong, it wasn’t like this...

“Ready...aim...” another brother said, but he couldn’t figure out who he was.

He heard a sequence of clicks he knew too well.

“No, everything’s wrong...stop..” he shouted but, this time, no sound came out.

“Fire!”

He instinctively closed his eyes, turning his face to the side. This was it, it was the end, his life finally ending. Even if he often thought about how he would die one day, this surely wasn’t the best way to leave the galaxy forever. 

Few minutes passed and everything felt the same, there were no more voices around him and he suddenly felt cold. He slowly opened his eyes again and saw the horror in front of him, something that not even all the battles they had faced could prepare him for. There were bodies everywhere, he was the only one alive...he was alone.

No...no, this isn’t real, not again...- he thought.

He felt his hands finally free again but he couldn’t move, frozen in fear. Fear of being alone, fear that this slaughter was his fault entirely..and guilt. The guilt of not being dead with his brother, with his family.

Death would have been a blessing if the outcome was this..- he said to himself.

Still on his knees, face in his hands, crying...

_What did I do...I’m so sorry..I’m sorry...I’m sorr....._ he repeated still crying.

_I’m sorry..._

_...._

_Fives..._

_Fives, wake up..._

_Fives..._

Everyone’s dead, but suddenly a voice echoed in his head, it wasn’t his..yet he couldn’t recognize it.

_Fives...wake the kriff up..._

Few seconds later Fives jerked up in his bunk, Jesse’s face above him with a concerned look.

“Finally! ‘r you ok, brother? You were shouting..” Jesse asked then.

“I...I don’t know...” that was all Fives could answer him.

“Here...” Jesse said, passing him a tissue..” you were crying too, do you want to talk about it?” he added, sitting on his brother’s bed.

Jesse knew, deep down, what was happening. He and Fives were held at gunpoint back on Umbara and he, like Fives, still had nightmares. He was just better at hiding them.

“Was i?...i’m.. I’m sorry I wake you up..” Fives apologized, looking away ashamed.

“Don’t worry ‘bout that, wasn’t sleeping much anyway...” Jesse replied, a serene tone in his voice.

Fives knew his brother was lying, it was evident that Jesse was tired but didn’t say anything, right now he felt grateful for the help he was receiving.

“Well, since neither of us could sleep, come..” Jesse stated, standing up and offering his hand to Fives ..” a bit of fresh air might do you good..”

“Yeah...maybe...” Fives only said.

The frightening sense of guilt and fear, for now, at least, had disappeared. The nightmares about the mission, about his brothers, on the other hand, would return...even though he didn't know when.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> few grammar/language errors may be present. No beta reader for this work.


End file.
